<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After All This Time by angel_xf_small_death</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622085">After All This Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xf_small_death/pseuds/angel_xf_small_death'>angel_xf_small_death</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_xf_small_death/pseuds/angel_xf_small_death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quinntana moments we didn't see leading up to "I Do", the wedding itself, and their time together after. Slow burn, eventual romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is my first glee fic. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanksgiving break was over, and Quinn had a plane to catch; which, she was more than looking forward to. In, what she was hoping to be a quick six hours from now, she'd be back in New Haven. Her new home away from home. Quinn couldn’t have asked for a better fit than Yale. She couldn't believe she finally found a place she felt she belonged. She was surrounded by people who constantly challenged her intellectually, and she thrived off of it. </p><p>It was wonderful seeing everyone, truly, but four days was all she needed. As Quinn exited McKinley for the last time, she passed by Brittany. "Bye Brittany," Quinn waved. "It was good to see you."</p><p>"Oh hey Quinn," she smiled. "It was good to see you too."  </p><p>It wasn’t hard to notice that there was something off about Britt. To others, she may just seem relaxed, but Brittany without energy and positivity was a sad Brittany. Her shoulders were slumped, and her smile weak, but still genuine. Quinn gave her a gentle smile, another wave goodbye, and continued on. That was a perfect example of what the two blonde's relationship had come to. Despite the occasional unholy trinity performance, their friendship was nothing more than pleasantries these days. Nothing personal, just a lack of effort.</p><p>She was almost to her car when she spotted Santana, which wasn’t all that surprising. Wherever Brittany was, Santana was sure to be close by. Santana was sitting in her car, and the closer Quinn got, the clearer it became she was crying. Quinn had heard of the two's breakup last month through the grapevine, aka Tina. Putting her and Santana's altercation from the other day aside, she did feel bad for her. She was sure the breakup was nothing short of devastating for either of them. </p><p>Quinn stopped behind Santana's car and debated whether she should mind her own business, or make sure she was alright. She looked at her watch and sighed. She had about twenty minutes she could spare. Quinn opened the passenger door and climbed in without knocking first.  </p><p>"Jesus Fabray," Santana gasped. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to appear as normal as she could. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Quinn crossed her legs and set her jacket and purse in her lap. "Just saw Brittany." Santana looked down at her lap, and her fingers traced the bottom of the steering wheel. "Wanted to make sure you were ok."</p><p>"What do you care?" </p><p>Quinn didn’t react to her tone. "We may have a bit of a rocky history Santana, but I still care about you."</p><p>"I'm fine… just a lot harder to see her than I thought it'd be. We still text all the time, but the is the first time I've seen her since…"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I know that's hard."</p><p>Santana wiped the fresh tears, that she had been trying so hard to keep at bay, away in embarrassment. "I miss her," she admitted softly. "So many things have changed."</p><p>"Everything is changing," Quinn stated. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both unsure of what else to say, but also oddly enjoying the quiet. It was nice to just be with one another and not be exchanging snarky remarks. </p><p>"I have a plane to catch," Quinn awkwardly announced breaking the silence. "It was good to see you, Santana, even though you attacked me. "</p><p>"You hit me first."</p><p>"If that were true, it would be well deserved." </p><p>Santana rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, who am I to keep you from your five o'clock session with the professor." She couldn’t resist getting in one last jab.  </p><p>Quinn hummed with a displeased smile in response. Her hand rested on the door handle but hesitated. "Are you going to be alright?"</p><p>Santana nodded. "Safe travels Q." She almost thanked her, but she didn’t want Quinn to know how much it meant to her that she stopped to check on her. She desperately needed a friend right now but was too stubborn to admit it. A part of her had been looking forward to this holiday break because she knew she was seeing Quinn and the rest of the gang. She had also been selfishly hoping they were miserable too, so she would stop feeling so alone. When Quinn started bragging about her forbidden affair, it was the last thing Santana wanted to talk about. </p><p>As the door shut, a heavy silence filled the car once more, and Santana watched as blonde hair slowly disappeared in her rearview mirror.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month later Santana received a text from Quinn. </p>
<p>
  <i>"Merry Christmas S, hope you're well." <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The two hadn't spoken since Thanksgiving. Santana still remembered watching Quinn walk away that day, leaving Santana with a surprising longing for her old friend. Yes, they were prone to catfights, but underneath all their rage and top bitch personalities, were insecurities and a mutual respect for one another. They had been close at one time, so maybe that meant they could be again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>"Merry Christmas Q,"she responded.</i></i>
    </i>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A week later Quinn found herself at a New Years' party at her professor's house. Almost everyone in her class had come along with a few other facility members and their dates. Unfortunately for Quinn, the professor's wife was present. She was hanging off his arm putting on quite the show. Quinn knew it was all a lie and wished she was the one gripping his bicep, and wooing their peers. Instead, she was alone and moping in the back corner nursing a glass of champagne. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Her professor had yet to leave his wife, and she was starting to wonder if he was just stringing her along. She could hear Santana's voice echoing softly in the back of her head. She didn't let men define her… did she? If Santana were here now, she'd probably be rolling her eyes and asking why she was throwing a pity party of one. She looked too good tonight to hide in the back when she should be mingling. Isolating herself would inevitably make her an outsider, and then she'd have nobody. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Downing the rest of her champagne, Quinn felt her phone vibrate. Speaking of the devil herself, Santana had texted her. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>"Happy New Years Q. Kiss the professor for me ;)"<i></i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Quinn rolled her eyes. Maybe Santana really was psychic. Quinn wondered what Santana was doing right now. Probably at some wild party with a new girl on her arm. She then wondered how Santana was feeling about Brittany, and if she was better now than at Thanksgiving. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Santana was in sweats and a pullover on a friend’s couch. Well… friend was a strong word. She was a fellow cheerleader who didn't completely hate her guts and was letting her crash. Dropping out of college after one semester, and keeping that decision a secret from her parents was starting to seem like a bad decision. She was staring at the TV with a deadpan stare waiting to watch the ball drop. With twenty minutes still left, Santana’s phone lit up pulling her eyes from the TV. It was from Quinn. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>"Haha, not going to happen. Happy New Year S."<i></i></i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Santana smiled and shook her head. Hopefully Quinn was having a better night than she was. Santana reached for the bottle of wine she’d been nursing, not caring to use a glass. All she could do was grimace as she watched all the happy people on TV, and think about the girl she couldn't have.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Quinn watched from across the room as her boyfriend, if he could even be called that, kissed his wife as the new year rang in. Quinn cheered and drank with her surrounding classmates, but he never left the corner of her eye. Another man with the reputation that could provide her the life she dreamed of. Another man she couldn’t have. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>…</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>When Quinn and Santana both got a text from Kurt in a panic about Rachel, to say they were surprised was an understatement. Neither of them had seen Rachel in months. She and Quinn had exchanged a few emails, but that was the extent of it. Kurt sounded desperate, and it became pretty clear they didn't have anyone else. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>"Are you really considering visiting Berry?" Santana texted to Quinn separately.<i></i></i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>Q: I was thinking about it yeah. It’s only a two-hour train ride for me, and I feel guilty that I haven't been to visit yet.</i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>S: Rachel worships the ground you walk on, but me? I doubt she has any interest in what I have to say.<i></i></i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>Q: Just because we aren't in high school anymore doesn't mean we don't still wield the same power. Rachel will listen to us because she will want to make sure she's making the right choice. If she doesn't listen that’s not our problem.<i></i></i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>S: Well I’ll go if you go…<i></i></i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>Q: Yeah?<i></i></i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>S: I can’t let you take on a Rachel Berry disaster by yourself. That’s practically suicide. Besides, It’s been a while since I’ve made fun of Rachel. I need a good cleanse.<i></i></i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>Q: And I wonder why Rachel doesn't listen to you.<i></i></i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>S: Yeah yeah. If I’m going to fly all the way to New York for the weekend, you know we’re going to have to hit up all the places.</i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>Q: You say that as if it wasn't already a factor in my decision.<i></i></i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>S: Guess I’ll be seeing you this weekend.<i></i></i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>For some reason, Quinn read that in a sultry tone.</i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Q: Do I have to worry about you hitting me again?<i></i></i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>S: Ok Q, you can keep acting all innocent, but we both know.<i></i></i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Q: See you Friday!</i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>
                                              <i>
                                                <i>
                                                  <i>
                                                    <i>
                                                      <i>
                                                        <i>
                                                          <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>
                                                            <i>Santana could imagine Quinn smiling on the other side of the phone. She was enjoying herself and would continue to tease her until it wasn’t funny anymore.</i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                            </i>
                                                          </i>
                                                        </i>
                                                      </i>
                                                    </i>
                                                  </i>
                                                </i>
                                              </i>
                                            </i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinn and Santana arrived in New York a little before noon. They’d snuck into the loft with the help of Kurt, and did all they could to convince Rachel the film was a bad idea. </p><p>“So where are you staying tonight?” Santana asked as they exited the apartment or warehouse, she wasn’t quite sure what to call it. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Quinn asked digging through her purse for her sunglasses. </p><p>“Um like where are you sleeping?”</p><p>“In my dorm?” Quinn answered confused.</p><p>“Hold on, you’re going back?”</p><p>“Yeah, my train ticket is a day pass. I thought we were just coming to tell Rachel she’s being ridiculous, go to a couple of stores, and then go home.”</p><p>“I flew here! My flight back isn't until tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, where are you staying?”</p><p>“I thought I would just crash with Lady Hummel and the hobbit, but after being up there, the appeal dropped.”</p><p>Quinn chuckled lightly. “I’m sorry Santana I didn't realize you were staying the night.”</p><p>“Yes, bold of you to assume Miss day pass. I can’t believe I fucking flew here,” she huffed.</p><p>“I think that was a shock to us all.”</p><p>“Whatever, I was promised shopping. Shall we?” She asked raising a brow with an irritated hand on the hip. </p><p>Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her. She walked to the curb and looked for a cab to hail. </p><p>The first place they went to was the Manhattan Mall. Lima had a lot of the same stores, but for some reason, they felt luxurious here. Quinn dragged Santana into some vintage thrift shop and the Disney store of all places. Santana felt like she was learning a lot about Quinn in these past few hours. </p><p>Rachel texted asking them to meet her at NYADA. “Couldn’t do it, you were right. Can you come to the auditorium?” A little taste of home, she thought. </p><p>“Well San, I hope you're satisfied with your purchases. We’re being summoned.”</p><p>Ending their day short, they managed to find their way to NYADA’s smaller auditorium. As they stood center stage, sweating under the lights, Santana swayed on the back of her heels. “While we were at the Disney store I found a cheap hotel in Manhattan. It’s close to the train station,” she added hoping it was a strong enough hint. </p><p>“San…”</p><p>“Come on Quinn, please? I know you have your ticket, but I think it would be pretty fun if you kept me company. It’s just one night. Are you trying to rush back? It is the weekend.” Quinn looked at her with a soft eye roll and playful smirk. “Q and S take on Manhattan. We’ve already shopped till we dropped. We’ve experienced the dreadful walls of this joke of a school,” she said holding out her arms and spinning. Why not the inside of shitty hotel too,” she smiled. “I know as soon as you get back to Yale, you’re just gonna go to bed, or something lame like read a book.”</p><p>“Ok fine,” Quinn laughed. “I’ll stay, but you owe me.”</p><p>…</p><p>Quinn and Santana sat on the floor of the tiny hotel room sharing a random assortment of airplane bottles. “Give it to me straight Q,” Santana started as she leaned back against the bed, and unscrewed a bottle of rum. “Are you still sleeping with your professor?”</p><p>“Santana,” she sighed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to roast you. I genuinely want to know how you’re doing.” Quinn hesitated. He was a sensitive subject, especially now that she was beginning to think it was over. No one at school knew of the affair, and that’s how it had to be. Technically she hadn't had anyone to talk about this with all this time. “Come on,” Santana whined. “We’ve had a pretty great, day don't ruin it now. Spill!”</p><p>A small smile curled at the corner of her mouth as she shook her head. “Ok ok.” Taking a deep breath, and letting it go, Quinn took another gulp of vodka. “It’s over,” she sighed as it stung the back of her throat. “Well… at least I think it is.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>Quinn shrugged. “I’m not his student anymore, and I haven't seen him since before Christmas. Alone that is. It was doomed from the start, you were right.” Quinn couldn't believe she was admitting it, but it was true. That was honestly probably why she had hit her in the first place. Although crude, Santana was just telling her what she was refusing to see. </p><p>As much as Santana wanted to revel in being right, she did recognize that wouldn’t be appropriate. Quinn was trying to play it off like she wasn’t as hurt as she was, but Santana easily saw through her facade. She knew it all too well. “Sorry Q, I know that sucks.”</p><p>Quinn shook her head. “He was pulling my attention away from my studies. Besides, I think he was the first interesting guy to show any attention, and he was a man ya know? Not some stupid boy from high school.”</p><p>“Wow, those psych classes are really paying off.” Quinn just gave her a look. “No, but seriously Q, you deserve a lot better than some middle-aged man who fucks his students like it’s some kind of social experiment.”</p><p>“Thanks San.”</p><p>“But maybe you had one thing right… maybe leaving high school in the past is what’s best.” Her voice trailed off at the end, unintentionally letting her attention drift towards the past. “You like it at school? At Yale I mean?” </p><p>Quinn noticed the immediate softening of both Santana’s expression and tone. “I do. I really do.”</p><p>Santana, content in her answer, bit the inside of her lip. “Can I tell you a secret?” </p><p>Quinn nodded, eager to know.</p><p>Santana downed the rest of her rum and tossed the bottle aside. She ran a nervous hand through her hair, finally disheveling the perfect curls. “I dropped out of school.”</p><p>“You did?” Quinn asked in surprise. “When?”</p><p>“Right when the semester ended.”</p><p>“Did something happened?” her voice now laced with worry. </p><p>Santana shrugged. “It just wasn’t for me.” Santana had a multitude of reasons for wanting to leave, but she didn't want to have to explain herself. She just needed to get this off of her chest. “Don’t tell anyone ok? I haven't even told my parents yet.”</p><p>“What? Santana the new semester’s already started, where are you staying if not with them?”</p><p>“This girl I know is letting me crash until I can figure out what I’m doing next.”</p><p>Quinn felt a sudden, and unexpected twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She flenched at the unwelcome feeling and waved it off as the vodka. </p><p>“Listen, I got a full ride, so my parents don't have to pay a dime. It’s not like they’re still making payments, and I’m taking their money.”</p><p>“That’s right, the cheerleading scholarship. I don't think I ever told you how impressed I was. That had been the dream at one point for a lot of us.”</p><p>Santana laughed in agreement. Her mind immediately went back to all those summers at cheer camp, and every national championship. A younger version of herself would have been ecstatic to get a full ride, cheerleading scholarship to Louisville. </p><p>“It was a foot in the door, and I thought it would be something I’d love as much as I did being a Cheerio.” She shook her head sadly. “I hated it. They were all “nice” or whatever, so we didn't really get along. I had no friends,” she admitted with an eye roll. “The first couple of months I was back in Lima almost every weekend. By the time I was really there, everyone had made friends, and cheer literally took up every second of my life. If I could have quit the team I would have, but no cheer means no scholarship.”  </p><p>“I guess that's what happens when you're coached by Sue Sylvester,” Quinn said hoping to lighten the mood a little bit.</p><p>“We were bitches before Sue got her ancient hands on us.”</p><p>“True, but she definitely fueled the fire. She saw who we were and took advantage of that.”</p><p>Santana nodded, “Yeah… she did, didn't she.”</p><p>“Can you imagine what our lives would be like, the kind of people we’d be if we hadn't been on the Cheerios?”</p><p>Santana practically shuttered. “Easy there Q, I passed on the horror movie earlier for a reason.”</p><p>“I’m serious San,” she chuckled. “I know it’s a scary thought, but maybe things would have been easier if we hadn't been the popular girls.”</p><p>“Maybe, in some twisted way. The only way I see that working is if popularity and status didn't matter to us. Mediocracy isn't all that appealing to me, but it does seem less stressful, I’ll give you that.”</p><p>“But I’m sorry you weren't happy in Louisville. I’m sure there’s another school and another city that’s perfect for you. Someplace like New York,” she suggested with a soft smile. “You’ve felt very much in your element today.”</p><p>“You think?” she asked returning the smile. Moving to New York had been on her mind all day. Something about the pace of the people and the energy the city exuded was very luring to her. </p><p>“I think Louisville is too small of a place for Santana Lopez.”</p><p>“I think you’re right.” </p><p>“So…" Quinn began slowly. “What happened between you and Brittany?” she had been more than curious to know what split the two people she thought were inseparable.</p><p>Santana shifted uncomfortably, more noticeably than she was aware of. She and Brittany had been broken up for four months now, but it still stung. </p><p>Quinn could see the wheels turning in Santana’s head. She would either refuse or lie. Quinn shook her head, “I shared, it’s only fair.”</p><p>Santana sighed, “We broke up at the beginning of October. Barely made it two months long distance.”</p><p>Quinn nodded with understanding. “Distance isn’t easy.”</p><p>“I was so busy with cheer and class, I barely had any time to even just talk to her. I tried to come home on the weekends, but it wasn’t enough. I knew the situation wasn’t fair to her, to either of us really, so in my head, it was better if we just stopped while we were ahead. The thought of things getting so bad that someone cheats and gets hurt was too much.”</p><p>“That was really big of you Santana,” Quinn praised trying to make her feel a little better.  </p><p>“Yeah,” she whispered sadly. “The look on her face...” Santana felt tears begin to pool, so she turned away. “It felt right in the moment, but I’ve regretted it ever since.”</p><p>Quinn pretended to not notice she was crying again. A part of her wanted to comfort Santana but didn’t quite know-how. She wanted to reach out and place a hand on her knee, but she didn’t. In her mind, that would signify too much. A physical touch, although completely innocent, didn't seem appropriate. Deep down she knew that was ridiculous, but again she pushed reality away. </p><p>“Maybe now that you're not in school anymore, you can get her back.”</p><p>“Maybe… I’ve thought about it, but I’m not sure if she would even want me back. I really hurt her, and we’ve barely talked since.” </p><p>Quinn tossed her another bottle. “Relationships, and love, it all sucks,” she toasted.</p><p>Santana chuckled and held up her bottle. “Fuck feelings.”</p><p>“Cheers.” They fell into a moment of silence. intermittently sipping their drinks, doing their best not to cringe at the taste. Quinn slid over next to Santana and leaned against the bed so they could both stare out the window. The city was beautiful. She remembered a similar view back when they were here for nationals. The sight still managed to amaze two small-town girls, who only ever dreamed of a life bigger than Lima. </p><p>“Santana,” Quinn whispered. “If you ever need a friend, you have me.” </p><p>Santana turned her head, and couldn't fight the small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Thanks Q. I hate that there was even a time we weren’t.” </p><p>Quinn nodded in agreement, but there was no reason to dwell. “We’re leaving high school in the past remember?” </p><p>“Right.” Santana let her eyes stay on Quinn, but after they lingered a second too long, they darted back to the window. She cursed herself and hoped Quinn didn't see in the reflection. “Q?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Thanks for staying.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months ago Santana was sitting in her car crying over a certain blonde, and now here she was in the girl's bathroom. Crying again in the same dreadful place, the past. She had to stop coming here. McKinley only continued to give her reasons to run and never look back. She never was a good listener. </p>
<p>Santana felt like a complete idiot. Coming back to glee club pretending she was still in school, and that she’d gotten over Brittany. She knew coming back only to be petty was wrong, but she had just gotten so angry when Tina told her about Sam. </p>
<p>Brittany and Sam.</p>
<p>Santana felt a terrible pain in her stomach thinking of the two. “I’m not breaking up with Sam. I really like him.” The words rang through her head like church bells. She was too late. If only she hadn't screwed everything up. God, she had really thought she and Brittany was something she’d have forever. Something she’d never be able to screw up. Everything she touched turned to shit. </p>
<p>After a few more minutes of sniffling, Santana exited the stall she’d been hiding in for the last twenty minutes. Standing at the sink, she touched up her makeup and stared deeply into the mirror. What was she going to do? She wasn't going to accept Sue’s offer. She had to get out of Lima. The place where bad things happen. But, and she couldn't bear going back to Louisville. Going back now seemed like the biggest walk of shame. </p>
<p>The idea of New York immediately popped into her head. She hadn't stopped thinking about it since her plane had taken off. New York… She had to forget about Brittany, and about school. This was her chance to take a chance on life. She still had a lot of the money her parents had given her for graduation. Enough to get her there, and get a bit of footing. Yeah… New York. </p>
<p>Santana straightened her posture and tightened her ponytail. It was time she told her parents the truth and finally followed her dreams to New York. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Two days later Santana found herself on a plane to New York City. Then on a subway bound for Bush wick, and eventually out on the Berry-Hummel fire escape. She could hear the two of them attempting to whisper as they argued about her arrival. Santana didn't care, she knew they weren’t going to throw her out. </p>
<p>Santana was wrapped in a blanket on the cold, metal steps, smoking a cigarette. She only smoked when she was stressed. A bad habit she’d picked up from her cousin at too early of an age. She’d been smoking a lot more since she left for school, and since she left Brittany. Brittany… She still had a few tears left in her to cry, but she’d be over it soon. Hopefully. </p>
<p>Outside the air was bitter, and the two fingers that held the last inch of her cigarette were numb at this point. She wouldn’t deny it was a little chaotic of her to show up unannounced, but she hadn’t wanted to risk asking and being turned down. It wasn’t like she was expecting to stay forever. She just needed a place to crash while she got her bearings. Rachel owed her anyway right? She and Quinn had just saved her from making a stupid decision last week.</p>
<p>Looking out at the city as a shiver ran down her spine, Santana felt her chest swell with excitement. This was her world now, and yes there was a tiny bit of fear, but only because it was new. She didn't want to fail anymore. There was far too much talent coursing through her veins for failure to be the only option. Her path would soon reveal itself to her and she would take what was hers. </p>
<p>Putting her Cigarette out on the railing, she dropped the bud on the window ceil and, and climbed back inside. </p>
<p>Rachel and Kurt were standing between their “bedrooms”. As soon as they saw her, their mouths shut tightly, and they could hardly make eye contact. </p>
<p>“If you want me to go I will. I can't get a hotel till I find a place.” Santana peeled the blanket off and tossed it back onto Rachel’s bed. </p>
<p>Rachel nervously bit her lip and her eyes darted to Kurt, and then back to Santana. “No!” she panicked. “No, you don't have to leave. We aren’t going to kick you out. You can stay… for now.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said with a weak smile and walked past them towards the couch.</p>
<p>Kurt sent Rachel a glare. “So much for agreeing.”</p>
<p>“Kurt we can’t let her not stay here. I know you think it’s a bad idea, but let’s given her a chance. She just needs some time to find her own place. Besides, we could use all the help we can get with rent.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but if this goes south, I’m blaming you.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The next morning Rachel and Kurt awoke to Santana in the shower. Rachel was in the kitchen making breakfast. A pot of coffee, and some cinnamon rolls. </p>
<p>“So I told Blaine about Santana last night,” Kurt whispered as she joined Rachel at the sink. “He said Finn invited her to come perform for glee club. She found out Brittany and Sam are dating, and she was not happy. Apparently, they all got into it.”</p>
<p>“Brittany and Sam?” Rachel gasped in a hushed voice. </p>
<p>Kurt nodded with pursed lips. “Yeah. Glad we weren't there to witness that.”</p>
<p>“I never found out why they broke up, do you know?”</p>
<p>“No, and I would be too scared to ask.” </p>
<p>“Well, that must be why she’s here. I don't know why us but…” she trailed off shaking her head as she took a sip of coffee. Rachel’s phone dinged, and it was a text from Quinn. </p>
<p>“Hey Rachel, just wanted to see how you were feeling about your decision last week. Any regrets?”</p>
<p>“It’s Quinn,” Rachel said typing a response back.</p>
<p>“Does she know about this?” Kurt asked gesturing to the bathroom. “Why didn't she go see her?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, and Quinn lives in a dorm.”</p>
<p>“No regrets, thanks for checking in!” Rachel sent back. </p>
<p>Q: “Glad to hear it.”</p>
<p>R: “Uh Quinn, did you know Santana was planning on showing up at our apartment because she’s moving here?”</p>
<p>Q: “She what?”</p>
<p>R: “She showed up yesterday and said she was moving in.”</p>
<p>Q: “Oh my god. I knew she was thinking about moving to New York, but I didn't know about this.” </p>
<p>R: “We don't think she’s ok. Brittany and Sam are dating.”</p>
<p>Q: “Oh shit.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Quinn was leaving the fourth floor of the library when she was texting Rachel. She was heading back to her room, and now going to have to give Santana a call. She was kinda hurt Santana hadn't told her any of those things, and Rachel had to be the messenger. </p>
<p>The elevator opened, and she waited for five or six people to get off. Once she was inside, but before she could turn around someone else slipped in as the doors closed. </p>
<p>“Ms. Fabray.” Quinn’s eyes widened not only from hearing her name, but also the voice... </p>
<p>“Professor Hanson,” she greeted as she turned around calmly. </p>
<p>“How’s your semester started?” he asked casually. </p>
<p>“It’s been wonderful. I’m a lot more focused this year.” She pressed the button to level one and gave him a passive-aggressive smile. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said with a sigh. “She was starting to suspect something. Not with you in particular, just in general. I had to back off.”</p>
<p>“A simple phone call or text would have been nice,” she said bitterly. </p>
<p>“You’re right, I panicked.” The elevator dinged, and as soon as the doors slid open Quinn was gone. Although he should have stayed put, he followed her. “Quinn.” </p>
<p>Quinn stopped and waited for him to catch up. “James, this isn't going to work,” she sighed. </p>
<p>“Let me make it up to you.”</p>
<p>Quinn hesitated, and longer than she liked. Was this was she wanted? A constant flip flop of secret meetings, and pathetic attempts to apologize for still being married. Santana was right again, she deserved better. Just as she was going to speak her mind for one final time, another female student walked by shamelessly interrupting. </p>
<p>“Hi Professor Hanson,” the girl said sweetly as she bit her lip and waved.</p>
<p>Quinn shook her head. “Nice. This is over James.” With that, she walked away without looking back. He didn't chase her, thank god, officially putting him in her past. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Rachel was at school and Kurt at work, so Santana sat in the apartment alone. She was on the couch watching reruns of friends. At first, she had planned to do some exploring, but it was currently raining cats and dogs. Taking a handful of popcorn, and ungraceful shoving it in her mouth, she almost missed her phone buzzing.</p>
<p>It was Quinn. </p>
<p>She quickly swallowed what was left in her mouth, and answered on the final ring. “Hello?”</p>
<p>“So, I hear you’re a New Yorker now.”</p>
<p>Santana rolled her eyes. “Wow, haven't even been here twenty-four hours, and Berry’s already run and told.”</p>
<p>“I didn't realize how serious you were about moving there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well that makes two of us. Kind of made an impulsive decision a few days ago. I just needed to leave Louisville, and I couldn't stay in Lima.”</p>
<p>“I understand. I just can’t believe you’re living with those two,” she laughed. “Let’s see how long that lasts.” </p>
<p>“Trust me if I had more options, they wouldn’t have been my first.”</p>
<p>“I heard about Brittany and Sam too,” she said carefully. </p>
<p>“Guess everyone knew but me,” she scoffed. “I tried to get her back like we talked about, but I just ended up looking stupid.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t know, and at least you can say you tried. I’m really sorry though San.”</p>
<p>“Sam of all people. She had to know that would get under my skin. What does that idiot have to offer that I don’t? He doesn't even know her.”</p>
<p>“As random as it may seem, we both know he's a good guy. He was too nice for either of us,” she teased. “But seriously, I know it’s going to be hard to accept, but at least you’ll know he’ll treat her nicely.”</p>
<p>“I guess,” she whispered wishing Quinn wasn’t right. “But she’s going to get bored of him, I just know it.” </p>
<p>“Maybe, but you need to move on in the meantime.” There was silence on Santana’s end, so it was probably time to change the subject. “Do you want to hear about my day?”</p>
<p>“Read a new book or something?”</p>
<p>“Some people like reading Santana, but no, my professor cornered me in the library earlier.”</p>
<p>Santana sat up straighter and popped a few more pieces of popcorn into her mouth. “As in <i>the</i> professor?”</p>
<p>“Yes. He wanted to apologize for ghosting me, and basically to see if he could still get in my pants.”</p>
<p>“First off, ew, second, what did you say?”</p>
<p>“Told him it was over. He didn't care about me the way I thought.”</p>
<p>“Proud of you Q.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she smiled, happy to have Santana’s approval, not that she needed it. “Oh, there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Are you going to Mr. Shue’s wedding next weekend?”</p>
<p>Santana groaned and threw an arm over her eyes. “Ugh, I completely forgot about that. Yeah, I guess I’ll be there. It’s not like I’ll be doing anything else. Are you?”</p>
<p>“I am. I was thinking…” she hesitated. Why was she nervous? “Since we’d both probably be going alone, we could keep each other company.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think there’s anyone else I could tolerate.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p>
<p>“Wow, who thought I’d ever be accompanying Quinn Fabray to a wedding.”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, don't get any ideas, Santana Lopez.”</p>
<p>“Oh so you’re thinking about me having ideas?” she teased. </p>
<p>“Goodbye Santana,” she singsonged. “I’ll see you next weekend.”</p>
<p>“Bye Q.” Santana hung up and tossed her phone aside. She couldn't believe she forgot about the wedding. Going back to Lima so soon after frantically leaving, wasn’t something she was expecting to do. Everyone was going to be there too. Everyone. She was only going to support Mr. Shue, and now Quinn. At least she’d have Quinn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>part one of the wedding</p><p>(dialogue from the show was used)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all your support! I'm glad everyone is enjoying it so far. Hope you stick with me :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A taxi pulled up to the church where the service was going to take place. Quinn and Santana climbed out of the cab, having come from their hotel. They both had flown in the day before and had spent every moment together since. For some reason, they didn't get a room together, but they were only a couple of rooms down. </p><p>Both in their red dresses adjusted their jackets and walked up the front stairs. They found an empty row about halfway down the aisle. Sliding in, and sitting in sync, Santana let out a sigh. </p><p>“It’s a carrot top convention.” Santana looked across the crowd at the bridesmaids. Then her eyes traveled down to only a few pews ahead of them. Brittany and Sam were sitting down, and pulling off their jackets. She caught both their eyes and smiled as they sent her a small wave. They were being polite and tolerating her, and even though Santana still felt an uncomfortable amount of tension, she smiled and waved back. </p><p>Quinn was checking her makeup, so she didn't see, and Santana was glad. She was trying to put all of that behind her, and she didn't want Quinn to suddenly start pitying her. </p><p>“I’m so over this, and it hasn't even started yet,” Santana huffed. “I’m clearly the hottest bitch in this lousy joint, but I’m all alone, stuck here with you.” There it was, the jealousy. She didn't mean it, she was grateful to Quinn. However, she did wish she was actually here with a date. She wanted to be with someone. </p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes. “Do you want me to slap you again?” She closed the compact and passed it to Santana who checked her hair. </p><p>“I hate weddings, and I hate Valentine’s Day. They were invented by breeders to sell cheap chocolate and false hope.” Great now she was pouting. </p><p>Quinn was listening to her rant, but she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned to her left and was immediately met by an older man a few spaces down who clearly had eyes for her. He sent her a wink, and she didn’t hide her look of disgust. “Do you know what I hate? Men. Every single one of them, is a pig, except maybe Mr. Shue and Al Roker. And you know what? You were right. I do let men define me, but not anymore.” </p><p>Santana couldn't believe what she hearing. Yes, she had kicked the professor to the curb, but it was nice to hear she was serious about treating herself with respect.</p><p>“Like Gloria Steinem said, “A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle.” </p><p>Santana laughed as she handed her the mirror back. She loved feminist Quinn. “Al Roker is disgusting by the way.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Quinn leaned back, also somewhat leaning onto Santana. She hoped this would be a quick service because the pew was already starting to hurt her back. Definitely was one of the things she didn't miss from her church-going days.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, Quinn checked her watch and started to get annoyed. “I guess we didn't really need to come as early as we did. </p><p>“Wasn’t it supposed to start five minutes ago?”</p><p>“There better be alcohol at the reception.”</p><p>“If there’s not, there’s a good chance we’re going to have to leave.”</p><p>Another few minutes pass, and now it’s Santana leaning into Quinn. “What if Ms. Pillsbury didn't show up,” Santana joked.</p><p>“Don’t say that. I’m sure it’ll start any minute.” </p><p>Santana shrugged with a soft chuckle. “Could you imagine?” </p><p>Before Quinn could answer the piano began to play, and Mercedes’s voice filled the room. They both sat up straight and turned around so they could see Emma walk in. Moments later the big wooden doors flew open and out stepped a woman in a white dress. It didn't take but a second for them to register the fact that they were looking at Sue and not Emma. </p><p>Quinn let out an audible gasp, and Santana threw a hand over her mouth out of shock, but to also hide her laughter. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Quinn whispered. Emma really didn't show, she couldn't believe it. Sue was really standing at the altar next to Mr. Shue in a wedding dress, telling everyone Emma left. The second-hand embarrassment was almost too much. Santana was muffling her laughter, and Quinn elbowed her. “This is your fault.”</p><p>“My fault?!” Santana exclaimed quietly. </p><p>“You manifested this somehow.”</p><p>“Oh please, I was just reading the room. Besides, this,” she said gesturing to the sight before her. “Was not anything I pictured.”</p><p>Eventually, the church was cleared out. Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes were all in a huddle outside the main doors. Emma’s parents told them to just go ahead with the reception. It seemed like they were ready to party for an entirely different reason. </p><p>“What do we do?” Rachel asked. </p><p>“Someone needs to go in there and ask Mr. Shue what wants to do,” Quinn said. </p><p>“I vote Santana,” Blaine blurted. </p><p>“I second that,” said Kurt. </p><p>“Now wait a minute, why do I have to? Finn’s already in there, it should just be him.”</p><p>“They’re right Santana,” Rachel interjected. “Finn doesn't know we need to know, and you’re good at this sort of thing,” she said with a nervous smile. </p><p>Santana looked around, and it seemed that Mercedes agreed. Then she looked at Quinn who gave her a small apologetic smile and nodded. “Ugh fine, I ‘ll do it.” She handed Quinn her purse and went back in. “Pussies,” she muttered under her breath. </p><p>Mr. Shue and Finn were sitting alone on the steps at the front of the church. Santana sighed deeply as she approached because did feel terrible about the situation. She didn't want to make Mr. Shue feel any worse than he already was. “I have been chosen, probably because I’m numb to other people’s feelings, to come here and ask what you would like to do, Mr. Shue.”</p><p>“About what?” Will asked completely defeated. </p><p>“Uh, about the reception. Ms. Pillsbury’s parents say they paid for the whole thing, so… we might as well go ahead and have the party. If you ask me, they seem pretty happy about what happened.”</p><p>“We can’t have a reception now,” Finn argued. </p><p>“Sure you can. All of you came back, you should be together. Just because I ruined my Valentine's Day doesn't mean I have to ruin all of yours too.”</p><p>…</p><p>As soon as they got back to the hotel, and the reception, Santana and Quinn's thoughts were to head straight for the bar. However, Mike pulled them to the dance floor where everyone was participating in the song that kicked their night off. The three danced closely and were having a good time. That was until Santana turned around and was met with Brittany and Sam dancing together. </p><p>Quinn noticed as well and sent Mike a small glance that told him to scram. Santana turned around and boldly graded her hand, leading them towards the bar. “We all should’ve known that a Valentine’s Day wedding was just asking for a disaster,” Quinn shook her head. “Love stinks.”</p><p>“Sorry, ladies, can I see some I.D?” The bartender asked.</p><p>Both reached into the tops of their dresses and pulled out their I.Ds. “I’m twenty-five. Name’s Rosario Cruz. I might be related to Penelope. You?” Santana asked Quinn. </p><p>“Emily Stark. Barely legal.” Santana was impressed Quinn had a fake I.D, and that it wasn’t the one they had in high school. </p><p>“Well, that’s good, ‘cause I hear your professors are into that.” They grabbed their glasses of wine and spun around. “You know, we always were two ends of the same bitch-goddess spectrum. Maybe that’s why we love each other so much. And slap each other.” They fell into playful banter so easily, but tonight felt a little different. The shameless flirtation had a sense of realness to it. Santana hadn’t felt this spark since Quinn’s skank phase. Although she had been with Brittany at the time, there had been an unexpected connection. </p><p>“You know, I have to say, Rosario, you are killing it in that dress.” Quinn, thinking she's acting casual, shameless rakes her eyes over Santana’s body. She let her hand fall onto Santana’s shoulder but removed it as quickly as it landed.  </p><p>Santana wasn’t expecting her to say that in the slightest. At least not this early in the night. Did she mean it or was she just laying the banter on thick? “Thanks,” she smiled. She didn't want to linger on the moment for too long, so she quickly changed the subject. “Those romantic saps. You know, they may have love, but you know what we are that they are not?” She asked looking out at the dance floor and spotting Brittany and Sam. </p><p>“Flawless,” Quinn answered without hesitation. They clinked their glasses with wide, bright smiles. As they took their first sip, they both got a good feeling it was going to be a good night. </p><p>…</p><p>Two glasses in, and they had a pretty good buzz going. Santana was starting to tell her stories of living with Kurt and Rachel for the last week. She’d barely been there, and there were already so many. Although Quinn would shake her head, or scold her slightly for some of her retaliatory actions, she still laughed. Quinn was aware living with those two would be challenging for anyone. Better Santana than herself. </p><p>They exchanged soft touches and looks every now and then as innocently as they could. Again, they were blaming it on the alcohol. Santana was trying to stick one of the little drink umbrellas, that came with their third drink, in Quinn’s hair. Quinn swatted her away causing the umbrella to fall to the floor, and they couldn't help but laugh. Santana almost fell when she leaned over to pick it up, which only made Quinn laugh harder. </p><p>“Already stumbling San?” She mocked.</p><p>“That was an accident," she defended. I’m no lightweight.”</p><p>“No?” Quinn challenged.</p><p>“You’re playing with fire Q,” Santana warned with a smirk. </p><p>“Wouldn’t be any fun if I wasn’t would it?”</p><p>Santana was about to retort back when she saw Finn and Rachel talking closely at one of the tables. She was close to being drunk, and it was hard to concentrate with Kurt and Blaine blaring over the crowd, but it was obvious the two were flirting. “Those two exhaust me.” </p><p>Quinn followed her gaze, and then laughed when her eyes finally landed on the right people. “You said Rachel is seeing someone right?”</p><p>“Ugh, don’t even get me started. I don't think they’re exclusive, but she better be careful.”</p><p>Santana stared at them a few seconds longer until the sound of slurping interrupted her thoughts. She looked ever at Quinn who was trying to get every last drop out of her drink. “That was quick,” she smiled. </p><p>“Maybe you’re playing with a bit of fire yourself,” she winked, straw still hovering between her teeth and tongue. </p><p>Santana downed what was left in her glass, and asked the bartender for another round. He was probably sick of them standing at the bar all night, but they were having fun. They were actually having a great time with each other, and socializing didn't seem all that appealing to either of them. </p><p>“I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Quinn announced. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Santana nodded and did her best to hide her eyes as watched her walk away. Something new was going on between them. Santana assumed new because neither of them wanted to admit there had always been an attraction. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the intoxicating amount of love in the air. On the other hand, maybe she was reading too far into things. Quinn was a flirt like herself, always had been, but Santana couldn't shake the feeling that this was suddenly more. </p><p>“Can I get two bottles of water?”</p><p>Santana’s head snapped back into reality and turned to the new person next to her. </p><p>“Hey Santana,” Finn greeted with a gentle smile. “Enjoying your night?”</p><p>“I am. I can see you are as well,” she smirked nodding in Rachel’s direction. </p><p>Finn rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. “We’re just catching up. Besides, she’s got this Brody guy now.” He didn't try to hide the way Brody’s name tasted in his mouth, and Santana loved the honesty. </p><p>“That guy is such a joke,” she chuckled, which caught Finn’s attention.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Listen, I don't know much about him yet, but I do intend on finding out more. What I do know is I’d rather it be you in and out of the apartment than him.”</p><p>He nodded slowly and then smiled as if a new surge of confidence washed over him. “Thanks, Santana.” </p><p>“Yeah yeah. I still don't know what you see in her, but I think you’re good together,” she admitted. “Now get out of here.”</p><p>On her way back from the bathroom, Quinn had seen him coming from a mile away. After having made eye contact on her way, she knew he’d be compelled to catch her on the way back. </p><p>“Quinn,” Puck greeted with a wide smile, and beer in hand. Looks like she and Santana weren’t the only ones with fake I.Ds. </p><p>“Puck,” she smiled. “It’s good to see you.”</p><p>“You look good.”</p><p>Quinn rolled her eyes. “Thanks,” she smiled. “You seem to be doing well. Surprised I haven’t seen you harassing a bridesmaid or two.”</p><p>“Yeah well, the night is young. I was wondering if you’d like to dance. Maybe do some catching up, like old times.”</p><p>Quinn looked past him at Santana who was at the bar with a new round of drinks waiting for her. She smiled softly and directed her attention back to him. “That’s sweet of you to ask Puck, but I’ve already promised my time tonight to someone else.” </p><p>Puck turned around and saw Santana, who he figured she was referring to. “She can come too,” he suggested with a toothy grin. </p><p>Quinn shook her head, but couldn't help from laughing. It was oddly comforting some things hadn't changed. “Have a good night Puck.” She placed a gentle hand on his chest before walking away. There was a time she would have taken him up on his offer, but she was much different now than she was in high school. Even though that technically wasn’t that far behind her, she’d grown and blossomed into someone she was starting to like. She was on a new path, and although scary, ready for more change.</p><p>Returning to the bar, Quinn sidled up to Santana and accepted her newly refreshed glass. “Thanks,” she hummed. </p><p>“Figured it wouldn’t take too long for Puck to steal you away,” Santana quipped taking a long sip of wine. </p><p>“Puck isn't doing anything with me. Now, or probably ever again. That ship sailed a long time ago. Besides, why would I want to be with him, when I have you?”</p><p>Santana felt a warm feeling flutter in her stomach, quickly replacing the jealousy. That was the second… odd remark Quinn had made to her tonight. Don't read into anything too seriously, she repeated to herself. It felt like that was her mantra for the night. It was Quinn, there’s no way she meant anything by it. Right?  </p><p>“I just noticed, is this the necklace you bought while we were in New York?” Quinn asked taking the long, gold chain in her hand. </p><p>“It is. I’m surprised you remember. I bought this while you were trying on your fifth jean jacket.”</p><p>“Ok there were only two, I just couldn't decide. The jewelry was right next to the fitting rooms. I saw you looking. I liked the silver one with the blue stone, but I’m glad you went with this one.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad I made the right decision.”</p><p>The sharp squeal of a microphone cut through the room causing everyone to wince. Sue, still in her wedding dress, stood on stage holding Emma’s bouquet. </p><p>Quinn found it amusing that Sue was following through with tradition, despite her detestation of such silly things. She wondered if the bouquet still had the same “powers” if it didn't make it down the aisle in the hands of the actual bride. No one got married today, so could the flowers accurately guess who was next?</p><p>“So gather round, single ladies,” Sue said with open arms. “And allow me to be the one to enable your false dreams and ridiculous expectations.” </p><p>Quinn threw an arm up in excitement, and Santana grabbed her other hand as she cheered. They were two single ladies, and drunk enough to participate. Santana took them to the front of the crowd, but still lingered on the outside edge. </p><p>Santana pulled her necklace off and slipped it over Quinn’s head. Quinn giggled loudly, and Santana did the same finding Quinn’s unfiltered laughter contagious. “For good luck.”</p><p>“Hoping I’ll catch it?”</p><p>Of course, Rachel was the one who caught the bouquet. Quinn saw how Finn looked at Rachel when it happened, and maybe it had powers after all. </p><p>Rachel and Finn got up on stage, and at first, Quinn thought they were about to make a speech. Sudden flashbacks of prom last year flickered through her mind. A time she’d rather not remember. Anything regarding her accident was sometimes too much to think about.  </p><p>Soon the music began to play, and Rachel’s speech was no speech at all. The dance floor filled with couples and everyone began to slow dance. She and Santana got caught in the crowd, but neither of them fought either. </p><p>“Dance with me?” Santana asked. Quinn nodded without any convincing. They stood closer than they had all night. Chests pressed together, heads on shoulders, an arm sloppily thrown around each others’ waists, and hands that held tightly. </p><p>The presence of alcohol was quite evident now. Both were concentrating on not stumbling, and leaning heavily on one another. When they’d made these plans to one another’s “date” for the evening, neither had envisioned a slow dance. It provided them a few minutes of peace. Minds that had been racing with so many what-ifs all night, were finally starting to settle. </p><p>Quinn had let a lot of scary and unknown feelings surface this evening. She knew this would be the perfect time to test the waters known as Santana Lopez. She didn't fully understand what she was feeling, but it’d been gnawing at her tirelessly since New York. She needed to know.</p><p>“I’ve never slow danced with a girl before,” Quinn whispered, her lips pressed to the shell of Santana’s ear. Santana immediately pulled back to give her a quizzical look. “I like it,” she smiled. </p><p>Santana wasn’t expecting that but decided Quinn was no longer trying to be subtle. Was this Quinn’s way of telling her she was interested. Santana smiled back at her and returned to her previous position. Her grip on Quinn’s lower back tightened, and Quinn let her hand fall a little lower. </p><p>When the song ended, Santana didn't waste any time. Their fingers were already laced together allowing Santana to steal Quinn away with ease. Navigating their way from the dance floor to the elevators, Santana made sure to grab their things. </p><p>The elevator arrived almost immediately and was thankfully empty. The fourth floor couldn't come any faster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wedding part 2</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter rated M for smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quinn and Santana stumbled into the elevator still holding hands. They fell into the corner giggling, both imagining what was to come. Quinn’s eyes sparkled in the elevator’s fluorescent light as she bit her lip. The way Santana was looking at her, she couldn't help but blush. Santana was cornering her in this tiny elevator, and it was exhilarating. </p>
<p>Just as the doors were about to close another couple rushed in. They were just as drunk, if not more than them, and it was clear they had the same idea. Neither Quinn nor Santana recognized them, so they must have been from Emma’s side. </p>
<p>Without shame, and possibly a lack of awareness, the couple was instantly wrapped in each other arms engaged in a heated kiss. </p>
<p>Santana stared at them with an amused grin and a raised brow, “Wanky,” she whispered to Quinn. </p>
<p>The elevator dinged, and it was like the pearly gates opened before them. Santana quickly pulled Quinn out and into the hall. The other couple didn't seem to notice, and Quinn was pretty sure they hadn't even selected a floor. </p>
<p>Running and stumbling, the hallway became filled with laughter and growing sexual tension. They were moving so quickly, Santana fell into the adjacent wall with Quinn right behind her. Quinn didn't stop herself from falling into her, wanting to stay playful and have any excuse to be close. Now it was Quinn leading them the rest of the way to her room. She was worried she’d fumble with the key, but it was probably the quickest she’d ever managed before. </p>
<p>Santana threw her arms in the air as if she’d won a prize, and Quinn was grander than anything she could imagine. </p>
<p>Once the door was shut, an immediate silence blanketed the room, it was almost shocking. No more loud music, or couples in elevators. No more laughter filling the hallway, just the irrefutable sound of two hearts racing. </p>
<p>Santana’s back was against the door, and Quinn stood only a foot away. Now that they were in this room everything became real, and both seemed to sober up a little. Neither knew what to do next, too scared to make the first move. Quinn had never done anything like this before and was hoping Santana would take the lead, and on the other hand, Santana didn't want to overstep. Yes Quinn had been coming onto her all night, and Santana had been the one to bring them here, but she was scared of making any unwanted advances. She never wanted Quinn to feel uncomfortable around her. </p>
<p>Eventually, Quinn took a tiny step forward with hopes it would encourage Santana to make a move. It was then Santana saw the desperation in Quinn’s eyes. Santana reached out slowly and tucked a piece of Quinn’s hair behind her ear. “Are you sure?” she whispered. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Quinn breathed without hesitation.</p>
<p>Santana cupped her cheek and leaned in, capturing Quinn’s pink lips in a gentle kiss. Quinn gravitated towards her instantly. She melted into the kiss in a way she hadn't expected. Quinn could tell Santana was about to pull away, probably to make sure she was ok, but Quinn didn't want to stop. Her hands flew to Santana’s waist holding her in place. She then pushed against her until Santana’s back was against the door again. </p>
<p>Quinn Fabray was pinning her to the back of a door, and Santana couldn't hold back any longer. Both of her hands tangled themselves in blonde hair and pulled ever so slightly. Quinn moaned against her lips as the kiss deepened. Now that the light had turned green, the hunger in the pit of their stomachs roared to life. They grabbed at each other, and kiss with such heat it almost seemed frantic. </p>
<p>Santana pulled the floral jacket from Quinn’s shoulder and tossed it aside. “Bed,” Quinn mumbled between kisses. Santana slowly walked them back until they were at the foot of the bed. Santana cautiously began pulling the zipper on Quinn’s dress down. When she felt Quinn reach behind her and do the same, Santana didn't waste any more time. Both red dresses were in pools at their feet in no time. Black thongs and bras were revealed, and Santana’s mouth watered at the sight of Quinn. </p>
<p>Santana forcibly pushed Quinn onto the bed and crawled on top of her. She moved slowly like a cat, never breaking eye contact, or letting her expression falter. She looked at Quinn like she was prey, and Quinn wasn’t anyone's prey, but she couldn't wait to be devoured. </p>
<p>Quinn shuttered when she locked eyes with Santana. They were almost completely black with lust and bore deep into her own. Santana was on all fours hovering above her, and although they weren't touching, Quinn could tell her skin was hot. Heat practically radiated off of her and Quinn basked in its intensity. Santana had warned her about playing with fire.</p>
<p>This was all happening so fast. Twenty minutes ago they were on the dance floor, and now they were half-naked in her hotel room. She had thought about this possible moment for a couple of weeks now, but she didn’t actually think it would happen. She didn't understand anything she had been feeling lately, it scared her, but she didn't want to ruin this experience by worrying. </p>
<p>Santana lowered her hips so she was properly straddling Quinn’s. Quinn placed her hands on Santana’s thighs and slowly, but nervously inched them higher and higher. Her fingers played with the thong’s waistband which caused Santana to smile. Santana leaned down, and Quinn was expecting a kiss, but Santana’s lips latched onto her neck. She left a trail of warm, open mouth kisses from the base of Quinn’s ear to her collarbone. </p>
<p>She started grinding their hips together, and Quinn’s hands moved from Santana’s waist to gripping her ass. Quinn’s body arched into Santana’s chest as she let out a low moan. Santana dragged her tongue down the valley between her breasts, and a layer of goosebumps erupted across her skin. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to taste you,” Santana whispered.</p>
<p>A shiver ran down Quinn’s spine in anticipation. “What are you waiting for?” her challenge, whispered back with the same amount of desire dripping from her words. </p>
<p>Santana smiled against her skin and went in for another kiss. She tasted like wine and cherries, and Santana couldn't get enough. Quinn tried to pull her tighter against her as Santana slid her hands under her back to quickly undo her bra. Santana pulled the lacy fabric for her chest and tossed it off the bed. Santana sat up a little and stared down at the beauty beneath her. Her hair was mused and lipstick smudged, but she imaged she looked about the same, and it caused another flutter in her stomach. </p>
<p>“I never told you how beautiful you looked tonight,” Santana said softly. </p>
<p>Quinn felt her cheeks begin to burn, but she didn't break eye contact. She was completely exposed but didn't feel embarrassed or a need to cover herself. For the first time, she felt like she was actually being seen. Who knew it’d be coming from Santana’s eyes. </p>
<p>Before they could get lost in each other’s gaze Santana planted another kiss on her lips and began her journey south. She palmed her breast roughly and pinched her nipple until Quinn whimpered. She dipped her head down to take the same nipple in her mouth, soothing the previous sting. As she sucked, her teeth grazed the sensitive skin. A promise of more to come. Quinn arched her back, pressing herself further into Santana’s mouth. </p>
<p>Santana shimmied further down leaving kisses along her stomach and stopped to dip her tongue into her naval. Her talented and manicured fingers hooked around the waistband of her thong and pulled them down with such swiftness. Now, between Quinn’s legs, Santana’s mouth watered and a wicked smiled spread from ear to ear. She looped her arms around both thighs to pull her closer and onto her shoulders. With a tight grip on her hips, Santana slowly dragged her tongue up through her glistening folds. She couldn’t help but smirk at how turned on Quinn was.</p>
<p>A couple more strokes and Santana wrapped her lips around her clit and swirled her tongue. Quinn tangled her fingers through her dark hair with a sudden, almost urgent need for more. Santana’s mouth made her feel incredible, and she never wanted her to stop. </p>
<p>Santana slid her left hand between her chest and the bed and sneakily slipped a finger in with ease. Quinn’s hips bucked in surprise, and with the waters tested, Santana added another. </p>
<p>“Fuck San,” Quinn breathed as her eyes fluttered shut. </p>
<p>Santana curled her fingers as they pumped in and out of Quinn at a steady pace, coaxing her closer and closer to the edge. Quinn pulled Santana's hair harder as her thighs began to shake. Santana sucked on her clit harder and pressed her fingers in deeper. </p>
<p>It didn't take much longer for Santana to feel Quinn’s walls clench her fingers tightly. Quinn’s hands let go of her hair and gripped the sheets to better ground herself. She let out a high pitch moan as she rode out her orgasm. The intensity of Santana’s fingers weren't slowing down, and just as she was getting over her first orgasm, she already felt another building. </p>
<p>“Santana,” she gasped. </p>
<p>Santana’s lips released her clit with a pop, but she wasn’t finished yet, she was just getting started. If this was the only chance she got to be with Quinn, she was going to take advantage of every second they had. Keeping her fingers at a steady pace, she moved back up Quinn’s body. She brushed their noses together and captured her in another searing kiss. </p>
<p>Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana’s shoulders and held her close. She immediately tasted herself on Santana’s lips and tongue which turned her on even more. </p>
<p>“Touch yourself,” Santana instructed in-between kisses. Quinn knew it wasn’t a request, so her fingers didn't hesitate to find her clit. Her own taste on her lips, Santana’s fingers buried deep inside her while she assisted, it all felt so scandalous, and she was reveling in it. Their kiss continued, teeth scraping and nipping at swollen lips.</p>
<p>A few more strokes and Quinn came undone. Santana swallowed her moans as her body fell limp beneath her. Quinn’s neck and chest were flushed, and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Santana removed her fingers and licked them clean. A sight Quinn couldn't tear her eyes away from. </p>
<p>“You ok?” Santana asked sweetly. Quinn nodded with a satisfied smile. Quinn reached behind Santana and undid her bra. </p>
<p>“My turn,” she whispered. This may be her first time with a woman, but Quinn Fabray was no stranger to a challenge, nor did she half-ass anything in her life. She was ready to show Santana a good time and was pretty sure she was going to enjoy it just as much. She quickly flipped them to Santana’s surprise, eager to now show her dominance. </p>
<p>“You know,” she started in a sultry tone as she slowly raked her eyes over Santana’s gorgeous body. “When we were in high school, a part of me always wanted to know what you looked like under that uniform,” she admitted shamelessly. </p>
<p>“You could have just asked,” Santana played back, absolutely reveling in Quinn’s admission.</p>
<p>“No one could deny how sexy you were, and I just wanted to see it for myself.” She slid both her hands up Santana’s stomach and palmed both of her breasts. She loved the way they filled her hands.</p>
<p>“Maybe nobody really knew the real Quinn Fabray,” Santana whispered.</p>
<p>“I guess not.” She dropped her head and peppered kisses along her collar bone until she traced her tongue around the hollow of her neck. Quinn wedged her knee between Santana’s legs, and firmly pressed against her. Santana let out a soft moan at the contact and started grinding against her thigh. Quinn could feel how wet she was and knew how desperate she must be for more.</p>
<p>With one hand Quinn raked her nails down her abdomen, while the other came to rest beside Santana’s head for support. Santana lifted her hips to make it easier for Quinn to remove her thong, and from there Quinn didn't waste any time. </p>
<p>Quinn ran her fingers through her folds, brushing past her clit, and then pushing two fingers inside. Santana gasped and bucked her hips. She already wanted more. Quinn watched as Santana's pupils darkened further, and lips part. She quickened her pace, and already knew it wouldn’t take long.</p>
<p>Santana’s nails dug into Quinn’s back as she held on. “Harder,” Santana breathed. Quinn did as she was told, Santana’s tits bouncing with each thrust. To have Santana Lopez so vulnerable in her arms, and under her complete control was thrilling. She was at her mercy. “More,” she whispered again. “Please, I’m so close.” Now she even had her begging, and they hadn’t broken eye contact the whole time.</p>
<p>Quinn grabbed a nipple between her teeth on her way down before settling between her legs. Pushing aside her nerves, she let her tongue graze her clit. Santana’s hands immediately found the sheets at the slight touch, her clit extremely sensitive at this point. Quinn licked her again, this time more firmly and with more confidence. </p>
<p>“Yes Q yes,” Santana gasped. Quinn proudly took in her encouragements and continued. Her lips wrapped around her clit and sucked hard. Quinn’s eyes peered over her stomach and their eyes met. It was almost like the intensity of the stare, and how hot Quinn looked between her legs, was what sent Santana over the edge. Her back arched as Quinn’s name tumbled from her lips. Maybe Quinn had done this before, she thought.</p>
<p>Santana propped herself up on her elbows as Quinn crawled back up her body. Santana flipped them again but kept them in a sitting position. Their legs were tangled, and chests pressed together as they kissed one last time. When they kissed, it didn't feel like the first time. It felt so natural they weren't sure if they’d be able to stop. Santana gently stoked Quinn’s cheek as she placed one last gentle kiss on her lips. </p>
<p>They had exchanged so many unexpected tender moments tonight. Santana had half expected them to kiss with no words and tear each other’s clothes off like animals with the knowledge this meant nothing. They were merely scratching an itch for the fun of it, but somewhere along the way the tables had turned. </p>
<p>Santana was the first to move away, and Quinn just fell backward onto her pillow biting her lip to conceal the bright smile spending across her face. </p>
<p>“So that’s why college girls experiment,” Quinn realized as she settled back against the headboard, the blanket covering her chest. </p>
<p>“And thank God they do,” Santana chuckled with a wide smile. She was curled up towards the end of the bed, giving Quinn her space. </p>
<p>Now that it was over Quinn was letting herself get caught up in all her thoughts. She wasn’t quite sure how to handle the situation. They were practically sober now, and the deed had been done. The weight of reality was starting to sink in a little too quickly. “You know, it was fun, and I’ve always wondered what it would be like with a woman, but, uh, I don't know. I think for me it was more of a one-time thing.”</p>
<p>“Look, you don't have to worry. I’m not going to show up at your house with a U-Haul,” she assured her quickly. </p>
<p>Quinn laughed and reached for the bottle of water on the nightstand. “So what happens next?” </p>
<p>“Well, you could walk out first…” Santana began as she contemplated over options. She didn't want their night to be over so soon. Quinn may have been saying one thing, but Santana could see in her eyes she might have wanted another. “Or, we could make it a two-time thing?” She was taking a risk, but by Quinn’s immediate smile she knew this was possibly the start of something new.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone for reading! I've really fallen in love with this story.<br/>This is a transition chapter, and I'll update again soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally they assumed Santana would return to her room after their escapades. However, to both of their delights, they stayed up late into the night curled close together with only the occasional sheet between them, talking. </p><p>After the last word was spoken, Santana took another risk and kissed her. Just one last time to end their night before drifting off. They laid on their sides and face to face, nose to nose, their lips simply a breath away. Santana cupped Quinn’s cheek and leaned in without any resistance or protest. Quinn happily accepted and returned the kiss just as deeply. It was soft and slow, but nothing short of deliberate.</p><p>Like a bubble being blown, slowly growing in size, a passionate, warm energy surrounded them. They felt completely relaxed, and an intense draw to one another. ‘Why?’, attempted to cloud their thoughts, but their want was more powerful and embraced the feeling. Puzzle pieces couldn't compare to the way they fit together in this moment. It was unexpected but invigorating. This may have been a one-time thing, but that didn't mean they couldn't picture it differently. </p><p>When morning came Quinn found herself alone. She had a slight headache but once she recalled the events from last night, she barely noticed the pain. She was somewhat disappointed Santana had already slipped away, but perhaps it was for the best. It was nothing more than a one night stand, she reminded herself. </p><p>Quinn took a moment to bask in the last remaining bliss that still lingered. Last night would stay with her and gave her more than she ever expected. Not only was that the best sex she’d ever had, but her bond with Santana had strengthened. More pieces to the puzzle that was her life, fell into place. She hoped to make more sense of things once she was back at school where she’d have the time and space to think. </p><p>An alarm suddenly rang from her cellphone on the nightstand. She didn't remember setting one, so it must have been Santana. They did have a flight to catch after all. Once the phone was in her hand she saw she also had a text from Santana. </p><p>“I left early this morning, hope that was alright. Thought I’d spare us any awkwardness just in case haha. I figured we could still share a taxi to the airport, so meet me in the lobby at ten?</p><p>Ps. I may have grabbed the wrong thong in a hurry, sorry!”</p><p>Quinn chuckled softly to herself as her eyes rolled. She looked at the time, and it was only a quarter past nine. Grateful she had enough time to clean herself up and pack, she laid in bed only a second longer to say goodbye before she’d have to gather her thoughts. </p><p>…</p><p>At ten o'clock sharp Quinn entered the hotel lobby where Santana was already seated. Santana stood the moment she saw Quinn, and then instantly wondered why she had. The continued flutter in her stomach alerted her someone important was in her midst. Quinn watched the sudden panic and confusion flash across Santana’s face, so she bit her lip to hide her forming smile. </p><p>“Good morning,” Santana greeted. </p><p>“Morning.” They stood close but still kept a reasonable distance. There was a bit of awkwardness, not because they regretted anything, but because they were in new territory. </p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Santana asked somewhat nervously. </p><p>“Wonderfully,” she smiled. She could see, behind her eyes, that Santana was overthinking, so she stepped in. Better to get things out of the way early on. “San,” she started and took her hand. “Things between us are fine, nothing has changed.”</p><p>Nothing has changed… Santana pushed past the flicker of hurt because last night was supposed to be a one night stand… wasn’t it? They were two lonely people using the other's company, Nothing more just as simply as nothing had changed. </p><p>“Ok?” </p><p>Santana nodded. “Yeah, good,” she smiled. </p><p>They quickly got lost in the comfortable gaze between them. Santana wanted to thank her for letting her be herself and suddenly becoming her new best friend. Quinn wanted to thank her for treating her with respect, and opening her eyes to a whole new world she wanted to explore but would need time to. </p><p>As the stare deepened there was no need for words. Sometimes they understood each other the way no one else had or could. “I called for a cab already,” Santana informed. “Should be here in five minutes.”</p><p>Quinn nodded. Neither wanted to leave. For the first time, Lima held a special place in their hearts. Once they walked out of the hotel’s double doors it was back to reality. “Perfect.”</p><p>…</p><p>Rachel had gone home to New York the night of the wedding. She told Kurt it was because she had something NYADA related early in the morning, but that was the first he’d heard of it. He figured she was lying about something but didn't press. He was just impressed she was able to get a last-minute flight. Her absence left him and Santana alone to travel home together. </p><p>Kurt had ended his night out with Blaine, but he didn't stay. He decided to go home for the night and spend what little time he could with his dad. He was aware Santana had a room at the hotel, so they were going to meet at the airport. </p><p>He was there first, of course, and wasn’t too surprised to see her finally arrive with Quinn. Once through security, he and Santana had a good hour to wait, and Quinn only about forty minutes. They all discussed again how they couldn't believe Emma left Mr. Shue at the alter. Kurt texted Finn and asked if Mr. Shue had found her yet, but he said he hadn't heard. </p><p>“I’ll never be able to get the image of what looked like Mr. Shue and Sue getting married,” Kurt shuttered. </p><p>A little later one Quinn offered to go get everyone coffee before they departed, and only Santana was interested. That left Santana and Kurt alone for a few minutes. There was a beat of silence at first, which Santana didn't mind, but Kurt was oddly fidgeting. </p><p>“Why did Berry leave early again?” Santana asked as she filed her nails. </p><p>“Something about an early rehearsal this morning.”</p><p>“Right,” Santana said sarcastically. “Figured she was running from Finn.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” his interest suddenly peaked. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t see the two of them last night,” Santana scoffed. “I don't think they could have been any more obvious. I don't know why she’s even trying with donkey face when Finn is clearly who she wants. Bitch is just trying to play hard to get I guess, but couldn't she have found a guy any less of a douchebag?”</p><p>“They just need some time,” Kurt said ignoring anything regarding Brody. He didn't necessarily like Brody himself, but he wasn’t going to sit around bashing the guy with Santana of all people. Not until he was given a good reason to that was. </p><p>“Is that what you and Blaine need? Some time.” Kurt looked at her a little shocked, and tried to pretend he didn't know what she meant, but failed. “I was watching everyone last night. The two of you seemed close.” Again, Santana, of all people, wasn’t who he wanted to discuss this with. Just because she was living with them didn’t mean they were suddenly close friends. </p><p>“We’re just friends,” he answered simply. </p><p>Quinn approached with two iced coffees and handed one to Santana. “Just heard my flight is boarding in five. Time for me to say goodbye,” she smiled softly. </p><p>That was fast, Santana thought disappointed.</p><p>“It was good to see you, Quinn,” Kurt waved from his seat. </p><p>“You too Kurt.”</p><p>Santana awkwardly stood and leaned in for a hug. “Bye,” she whispered as they embraced. </p><p>“Bye,” Quinn whispered back just as softly. They held each other tightly for a few moments, both sad their time together was up. </p><p>Once separated, Santana took her seat and offered Quinn a final wave. </p><p>“Have a good flight you two,” Quinn said as she walked away. Without looking Quinn could feel Santana’s eyes still on her. She dipped her head as a small smith tugged at her lips. She hadn't left Lima feeling this happy since she left for school.</p><p>“How was your evening?” Kurt inquired as he watched her watch Quinn walk away. She wasn’t the only one who watched people last night. </p><p>“My night was fine,” she said letting her gaze linger only a second longer before tearing them away as casually as she could. She offered him a toothless smile, as a thank you for asking, but simultaneously shutting the conversation down. Santana looked back in Quinn’s direction to catch the back of her coat as she turned the corner. Just like that, she was gone, and Santana didn't know when they’d see each other next. </p><p>Kurt wouldn't stop looking at her though. With a small smirk and raised brow, he pushed her buttons a little further. She rolled her eyes and pulled her straw into her mouth with her tongue. “Not a word Hummel, not a word,” she growled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait! I'll try to have the next chapter up much sooner. Thank you again for all your support! Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A long two weeks after the wedding Santana stood on the street outside the loft with her suitcase in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Just when she started to get her footing in the city she lost her place to stay. They had finally kicked her out, and quite abruptly and rudely if you asked her. All because of Brody. Santana couldn't believe those two were choosing him over her. </p><p>She had nowhere else to go in the city because she didn't know anybody else. Those two losers who she thought were enough her friends were it. After everything she had done for and been trying to do for Rachel the past couple of weeks, and this was how she thanked her. Santana shook her head and pulled out her phone. She stared at Quinn’s name, a little hesitant to call. </p><p>She didn't have the money to fly back to Lima, and Quinn was the closest person she knew and trusted. Santana had expected them to talk non-stop from the moment of their departure at the airport, but it turned out to be the complete opposite. Radio silence from Quinn’s end for almost a week. It had taken Santana by surprise at first because that hadn't been the tone when they said goodbye. </p><p>She tried not to drown her in a stream of texts asking where she was or if she was ok. If she knew Quinn as she knew herself, she needed to give her some space. Yes, Quinn had promised nothing between them had changed, but that was easier said than done. Of course, things had changed. How couldn’t they have? It had just scared Santana that too much had changed and Quinn was having second thoughts on their friendship. </p><p>Thankfully, late one night Quinn had gathered the courage to finally messaged her. </p><p>…<br/><em>“Hey…”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Hey,” Santana replied playing it cool.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry I never returned any of your texts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s ok, was just a little worried.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. As soon as I got home I panicked a little and needed some time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you ok?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I was definitely overthinking things I didn't need to. I’m sorry I just disappeared, and I want you to know that everything between us is ok. I really mean it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s ok Q, I understand. I never wanted you to be uncomfortable, so if you needed time I’m glad you took it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank’s San &lt;3”</em>
</p><p><em>“I wish you were here,” she risked and changed the subject. “I’m feeling homicidal.”</em> </p><p>
  <em>“Haha, I still can’t believe you live with them.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s a blizzard outside, and they’re making me watch Moulin Rouge.”</em>
</p><p><em>“What's wrong with Moulin Rouge? Have you ever seen it?”</em> </p><p><em>Santana could hear her accusatory tone through the text and rolled her eyes. “Whether I have or haven't doesn't matter. I’m not interested.”</em> </p><p>
  <em>“Just look at Nicole Kidman the whole time and you’ll be fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I guess.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would say come here for a few days, but I know you’re trapped there for a reason.”</em>
</p><p><em>The offer brought back the butterflies from weeks before. It was honestly the comment Santana needed to hear to assure her things between them truly was fine.</em> </p><p><em>“Ugh, if the train station was closer, I’d make the journey.”</em><br/>…</p><p>The movie should have been a nice break from all the bickering, but of course, Santana found a way. She wasn’t trying to fight with them for no reason, she had just had enough of the nonsense. Kurt was playing house with Adam when she knew for a fact he and Blaine had hooked up only a week before. She had already made a comment or two, which earned her many glares, but she still had a few more in her. </p><p>Then there was Rachel. She hadn’t been acting right since the wedding. Her first thought had been Finn, but it had to be more than that, which led her straight to Brody, and to the pregnancy test she found in the trash. The pregnancy test was something she planned to keep in her back pocket. That was actually something Santana wanted to take seriously. Brody on the other hand… She was serious about not liking him personally, or for Rachel, and was going to do whatever it took to get him gone. She was just thankful he hadn't been snowed in with them. If he had been, then she definitely would have risked hypothermia.  </p><p>Days later Santana had even taken Rachel to the clinic to make sure she was indeed not pregnant. She had been a good friend to her, but the second she tried to give her advice Rachel shut her out again. Accusing Brody of being a drug dealer, and then confronting him at their school was the last straw for both Rachel and Kurt. Her ways may not have been conventional, but her intentions were true. They were still too blinded by their differences to see she was just looking out for them. </p><p>Santana stared at her phone few more minutes knowing the inevitability of her clicking Quinn’s name. It did make her feel better that Quinn had offered her a place to stay in the past. She was just worried about rocking the boat and scaring Quinn again. The probability of anything happening between them again were slim, but she didn't want her presence to send her spiraling. She wasn’t calling with hopes of a hookup. She was calling because she needed her friend. </p><p>She took a deep breath and pressed dial. It only rand twice before she heard Quinn’s voice for the first time in two weeks. </p><p>“Hello?” Santana didn't immediately answer, but Quinn could hear the muffled sounds of the city in the background. “San?”</p><p>“Hey Q,” she said sheepishly. </p><p>“Is everything alright?” Quinn could hear it in her voice something was off.</p><p>“I got kicked out.” She hung her head and took a puff of her cigarette. </p><p>“Oh no,” Quinn sighed. </p><p>“Can… can I come crash at your place for a few days? Just until I figure something else out.”</p><p>“Of course, and you’re in luck. My roommate went home for the weekend so we’ll have the place to ourselves.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll head to the train station now.”</p><p>“Ok, keep me posted.”</p><p>…<br/>Four hours later Santana’s train pulled into the station at New Haven. It was nearly ten o’clock, and she was exhausted both physically and mentally. Her usual butterflies were replaced with clinching nerves. <br/> She felt a bit guilty dragging Quinn out this late, but it was a Friday so she didn't have class in the morning.</p><p>On the ride over, she concluded that this trip held a higher significance than just a friend helping a friend in need. It would be a test to see if their friendship was indeed intact. Santana knew she was being dramatic, but Quinn had scared her a little. She really hoped Quinn didn't regret it. Somehow that would hurt more than things being different between them. They had connected on such a deep level that night Santana knew she’d treasure it forever, and thought Quinn would do the same. It was selfish, but her heart was confused. </p><p>Santana walked out onto the platform to see New Haven had their own fair share of snow. As she pulled her suitcase behind her and clutched the pillow she stole from Kurt to her chest, Santana looked around until her eyes fell upon her. There she stood, under the street light, with snowflakes salting her blonde hair. Quinn gave her a grand smile and waved her over. Santana was now on her turf, the ball was in her court. </p><p>…<br/>Quinn spotted her the moment she stepped off the train. This wasn’t how she pictured Santana’s first trip to visit. She had hoped for a happier occasion, and Santana to approach her with her usual sass and swagger. Right now she looked tired and lost. It was sad to think all she had were the clothes in that suitcase. Quinn recalled Santana telling her she didn't even have a bed in the loft. Just a little make-shift cot on the floor because the couch was dreadful.</p><p>Santana had taken a risk going to New York with nothing but her ambition and talent. Quinn admired her for it, but just wished she had more. Hopefully one day soon. </p><p>Quinn waved Santana down and tightened the scarf around her neck. She couldn't wait to get out of the cold and back to her dorm. She wished she had a bigger place to offer Santana to stay like an apartment of her own, but it was a place to stay nonetheless. </p><p>To say she was nervous was a bit of an understatement. Thoughts of their night together clouded her head on the daily ever since. She had been very confused. Yes, she knew she had it coming, this had been her exact state of mind the morning after, but she honestly thought it would diminish once back to reality. She thought their time together would be a memory she looked back on fondly, and be a fun secret they shared, and it was… but now it was ruling her life, and that, she hadn't prepared for. Quinn hoped their time together the next couple of days would bring her some answers. Was it a one-time feeling, or was there actually something more? </p><p>“You made it,” she smiled as Santana approached. </p><p>Santana nodded with a nervous smile. “Finally. Sorry it’s so late.”</p><p>Quinn shook her head, “No it’s fine. I would have been up studying anyway.”</p><p>“On a Friday night? Wow Q, is Yale life really that boring?” she teased breaking the ice. </p><p>“The weather tends to put a damper on things. You’ll have to come back once campus had thawed, but I think you already know I can party.” They both blushed and laughed. Santana was relieved Quinn wasn’t holding back. “Let’s get out of here, I know it’s been a long day. When we get back you can tell me what happened.”</p><p>“Where to begin,” Santana sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Home sweet home,” Quinn welcomed as she unlocked her dorm room. </p><p>They entered a small room with two twin beds, desks, and wardrobes. Both sides were neat and clean. Quinn’s roommate, Haley, had the left side. It was decorated to its fullest extent. A sun tapestry on one wall and pictures and posters covered the others. Then there was Quinn’s space. She had a handful of pictures at her desk which included both the new directions and cheerios at their last nationals, her mom, and even Beth. There was a Jane Austin poster too, but that was about it. The walls were pretty bare. She had a couple of plants and piles of books on her desk and by her bed, but she was more of a minimalistic kind of person. </p><p>“You can sleep in Haley’s bed, I already checked with her and she’s fine with it.”</p><p>“Oh perfect, thanks. I came at the right time,” she said setting her things down by the bed.</p><p>“Haley’s actually from here, so she goes home most weekends.”</p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, I enjoy the privacy, but she and I get along pretty well so I don't mind it when she is here.” Quinn removed her scarf and coat and settled on the edge of her bed. “The bathroom is right there. We share it with the two girls next door.” She gave Santana a minute to settle in and change into something more comfortable. Once in an old Cheerio’s sweatshirt and pair of soft, black shorts, Santana was ready to talk. </p><p>“Thanks again for letting me come and stay for a bit.” Santana crossed her legs and pulled a blanket over her lap as she leaned against the wall. </p><p>“Of course, I’m glad you called.”</p><p>“Things kind of took a turn after the wedding. I mean it had been tense since I arrived, but it seemed like they were going to let me stay, and I was not about to put up with their bullshit.”</p><p>Quinn chuckled and shook her head. “I don't know Kurt the way I do Rachel, but I do know neither of them like being called out.”</p><p>“Well someone has to. I know they don't like me very much or the things I have to say, but I’m honestly just trying to look out for them. They don't have street smarts and are way too trusting of people they’ve just met. The world isn't all rainbows and show tunes all the time”</p><p>“You’re right. They’re dreamers, and your realist attitude has shaken their world since the moment we joined glee club. Does any of this have to do with the guy Rachel’s seeing?”</p><p>Santana nodded. “The guys they’re both seeing I suppose. Kurt’s dating this weird, wanna-be hipster guy who looks thirty and has the fakest British accent I’ve ever heard. I’ve just been giving him a hard time about it ‘cause not only is he an odd choice, but I know he’s still messing around with Blaine. But you’re right, it is Rachel’s boy toy who has me here and not there.”</p><p>“You told me some things at the wedding, but I’m guessing there’s more?”</p><p>“Yes, new information has surfaced. While we were snowed in last week I found a wad of cash, a couple thousand dollars, and a pager that belonged to him.”</p><p>“Oh, you just found these things?” Quinn asked with a small smirk and raised eyebrow knowing she didn't just happen upon them.</p><p>“Yes,” she defended sharply. “That’s beside the point here Q. The point is, plastic man is involved in some shady shit. At first, I thought he was a drug dealer, and I’m pretty sure Kurt was on my side, he was just too pussy to say.”</p><p>“A drug dealer, really?”</p><p>“That was just the first thing to pop in my head when I saw the money. Paying New York rent and being a teacher assistant, there was no way he’d just have that lying around. Then I found the pager and I knew it was something different entirely. I think he’s an escort,” she said with a doubtless tone. </p><p>Quinn was silent for a moment as she processed what Santana had just said. “San… that’s-”</p><p>“Crazy I know, but I have this feeling about him, and my gut feeling about people is rarely wrong.”</p><p>“I’m not saying you’re wrong, that’s just not what I was expecting you to say.”</p><p>“Drug dealer, prostitute, I don't care. People do what they have to do to get by, I’m not judging. What I have an issue with is him lying to Rachel. Being involved in something like that is important for her to know. If he’s out sleeping with a bunch of other women it should be up to Rachel whether or not she wants anything to do that.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>“Unfortunately Rachel thinks I’m bullying him for no other reason than simply not liking him.”</p><p>“So you did tell her your theory?”</p><p>“Not about him being an escort, she’d already had her mind made up about kicking me out by then, and the drug dealer conversation hadn't gone over well. So, even if I had said anything she wouldn't have believed me. She’s so quick to dismiss me, her friend she’s known for years, and trust some guy she’s known for five minutes.”</p><p>“She really kicked you out because you suggested he was a dealer? That seems overly harsh.”</p><p>“Well… I may have gone to their school and confronted him. Told him to stay away from her if he knew what was good for him. He told Rachel about it and she and Kurt both got mad that I went there and "made a scene" There wasn’t anyone of importance there, just him and a couple background dancers.”</p><p>“I think it’s sweet you care so much about this, but you’ve done what you can. Rachel’s going to have to learn her lesson, and if what you say is true, it’ll be a tough one. You know she doesn't like to listen to anybody, especially when she thinks she’s right.”</p><p>“I know, but literally two weeks ago she was in my arms crying because she thought she was pregnant.” Santana watched as Quinn’s expression fell. “I took her to the clinic myself and held her hand through it all. Thankfully she wasn’t, but it was a real scare. She thought she was pregnant with this man’s baby, and won’t listen to any warnings about him. She’s being so reckless.”</p><p>“Like I said… it’s going to be a hard lesson for her to learn, but maybe a necessary one.” There was a beat of silence and Quinn could see Santana felt some kind of guilt of bringing up a careless pregnancy scare but knew she didn't mean anything by it. “I mean I could talk to her if you wanted me to. A different perspective perhaps,” she sighed.</p><p>Santana shook her head, “No. She’d be pissed I even told you.”</p><p>“San, can I ask you something?” Santana nodded. “I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but why do you care so much? You’re fighting so hard to protect two people you weren't all that close with before, and who don't care all that much about you.”</p><p>Santana looked down at her hands and frowned. Quinn was right, and she had of course thought this many times. “Like I told you before, you’re basically my only real friend these days. Rachel and Kurt definitely aren’t my first choices, but they’re all I’ve got. I kind of pushed my way into their apartment and so I wanted to earn my place. They’re all I have up there, and I’m a loyal friend. I may have unconventional ways, but I mean well.”</p><p>Quinn’s heart broke a little at her explanation. It always surprised her when Santana was vulnerable with her. “They clearly don't see or appreciate that, so fuck them.” Santana looked up from her lap with wide eyes and a small smile. She still wasn’t used to having someone who wasn’t Brittany on her side. “Maybe they’ll eventually come to their senses, maybe they won’t, but you’ll find somewhere else to live and make new friends.”</p><p>“Thanks Q. I knew I could count on you to have my back.”</p><p>Quinn gave a gentle smile, and her eyes were full of love. “It’s pretty late, and I know you’ve had a hell of a long day. I was thinking I could give you a tour tomorrow if you’re interested, and then go get something to eat.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good.”</p><p>“I’m going to get ready for bed, do you need anything?”</p><p>“No, I’m good thank you.” </p><p>Quinn got up and shuffled into the bathroom. Santana got under the covers, and the moment her head hit the pillow she knew it wouldn’t be long before she was out. Being back in this dorm reminded her of Louisville, but Quinn’s room was much cozier. She wondered what else they’d do tomorrow, but it honestly didn't matter. She already felt a hundred times better simply being here and in Quinn’s company.  </p><p>…</p><p>When Santana finally awoke the next day it was late morning. Her eyes slowly peeled open but stayed squinted due to the sun. She stretched out her legs and curled deeper into the blanket as she realized that was the best sleep she’d had in a while. </p><p>Quinn was already awake and at her desk doing some homework. Her fingers flew across her keyboard as she wrote her weekly psych paper. She’d been awake for a few hours attempting to get done as much work as she could. She knew with Santana being here she probably wouldn’t be very productive or have an interest in being so. </p><p>“What time is it?” Santana asked breaking the silence, her voice still thick with sleep.</p><p>Quinn looked at the corner of her laptop and then turned around to greet her. “A little after ten thirty, good morning.”</p><p>“I hope it wasn’t breakfast you were expecting to get this morning.” Santana sat up but kept the blanket tightly wrapped around her shoulders. </p><p>“No,” she assured her. “I figured you’d sleep in, and I usually eat breakfast in my room anyways.” </p><p>“Give me an hour and we can get out of here. Unless you need more time to work that is.”</p><p>“No, an hour is fine. I set out a towel in the bathroom if you were looking to shower.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She grabbed her bag of toiletries and slowly made her way into the bathroom. Thankfully there were no other girls in there, so she was able to shower in peace. </p><p>Twenty minutes later Quinn heard the shower turn off. Santana ran out because she forgot her brush, and then quickly disappeared again. She was nothing more than a blur in the corner of Quinn’s eye as she put the finishing touches on her paper. Haley, thankfully had a printer so she didn't have to go all the way to the library. She walked over to her desk and patiently waited for the four sheets of paper to shoot out. </p><p>As she reached over to grab it, she bumped the chair knocking Santana’s purse onto the floor. It hit the tile with a thud and caused a few items to spill out. She reached down to gather her things when something, in particular, caught her eye.</p><p>“I didn’t know you still smoked,” Quinn said holding up a pack of Marlboros with a raised brow. Santana stepped out of the bathroom ever so slightly still wrapped in a towel and toothbrush in her mouth. “I wasn’t snooping,” Quinn assured her with an eye roll. “It’s not my fault your gigantic purse fell off the chair.</p><p>Santana pulled the toothbrush out of her mouth and cocked a hip. “Shut up, and yes I still smoke. Not the often, but bad habits die hard.”</p><p>“If I remember correctly you only pulled these out when you were stressed.”</p><p>Back in high school, during her skank days, Quinn picked up smoking too. It wasn’t something she ever imagined herself doing, but her rebellion had other ideas. </p><p>“Yes, and that’s been a lot lately as you can imagine.” She stepped back into the bathroom and washed out her mouth. “I take it you quit?” she called out.</p><p>“Long time ago, you know that.”</p><p>“Remember when we’d smoke together?” Santana asked as she reentered the room with a tiny smirk. She walked over to the bed and sat down to pick out her clothes. </p><p>“How could I forget,” Quinn smiled with a shake of her head. That was such an odd time in their lives. Her eyes began to wander up Santana’s bare legs as she thought back on their sneaking around. Santana pretended she didn't notice and did a small cheer as she felt the butterflies return. “I found you smoking under the bleachers after Cheerio’s practice one day,” Quinn said once she realized she was staring. </p><p>“Sue had been extra awful that day.” </p><p>“I also remember that one night you showed up at my house at like midnight. Threw rocks at my window like Romeo and Juliet.” She shook her head at Santana’s dramatics. </p><p>“We smoked on your roof, I remember,” she said softly with a hint of sadness. </p><p>“You never told me why you came, but I knew you just needed someone to sit silently next to you.” A sharp breath of air exited Santana’s nose. She nodded her head and gathered her clothes. Quinn sensed it was still something she didn't care to talk about so she moved on. “Well, you should think about quitting.” She tossed the half-filled pack back into Santana’s purse and sat back down at her desk. </p><p>“Yeah yeah. You’re not going to start harassing me about it are you?”</p><p>“Maybe.” She sent her a wink and got an eye roll in return. </p><p>“There’s always that one friend.”</p><p>“And seeing as how I’m your <em>only</em> friend, I guess it will be me.”</p><p>“Ouch,” she pretend winced. “You got me there.”</p><p>“Hurry up and get dressed,” she laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow,” Santana marveled as they stepped out onto campus in the daylight. “I feel like I’ve been transported to Europe or something, especially with all the snow.” The majority of the buildings were very gothic and made from stone. It oozed sophistication and history. All the rooftops, sidewalks, and tree branches had a perfect layer of snow covering them. Santana almost felt out of place, but when she looked at Quinn it was clear she belonged here. It was nice to see her in her element.  </p>
<p>“It’s so beautiful here. I’m glad you’re finally seeing it. Campus is actually pretty small, not what you’d first think I guess, but it’s honestly the perfect size.”</p>
<p>“Louisville was small too, but a little too small for my liking,” she said adjusting her hat. “But the campus was also pretty ugly so…”</p>
<p>“I won't take you everywhere, just all of my favorite places.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way.” Santana shoved her hands into her coat pockets kicking herself for forgetting her gloves. Thankfully it wasn’t windy at all, and she and the snow could just be. That was one thing she didn't like about New York winters. The wind could be brutal at times. Funneling its way through all the buildings and down the busy streets. </p>
<p>Suddenly, she forgot all about her missing gloves when Quinn looped her arm through hers as they began to walk. “Let’s go this way,” she said tugging her to the left. Quinn even put her hand in her own pocket, which locked them together. Santana bit her lip to hide her smile and followed her without hesitation. After a few minutes of walking and Quinn spouting out random historical facts about the campus, they passed by the psychology building. “This is where most of my classes are this semester,” she informed. </p>
<p>“So is psychology going to be your major now?” Santana knew her interest had been peaked in the field because of the professor, but that was over now.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. I know I had originally come here for acting, but psychology genuinely interests me. I took a theatre class last semester, and I’m taking one now so I won't be behind in case I change my mind. They’re fun for sure, but I just don't have a clear image of what I want my future to look like.”</p>
<p>“Preaching to the choir.”</p>
<p>“You’re probably going to hate me for saying this, but have you thought about applying to NYADA? I know Louisville wasn’t for you, but if singing is what you want to do, maybe it’s something to think about? You’re just as good as Rachel and Kurt, if not better in some ways.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it, but I don't want to go to some stuffy, pretentious school. I know they’re like “the best” or whatever, but I don't think I would fit in well with their vibe or the people who go there. Based on the few people I’ve already met says a lot. I don't know what I want, but I want to pave my own way.” </p>
<p>“Well if there’s one thing I know, it’s that once Santana Lopez puts her mind to something, she gets it done.”</p>
<p>“So… you think I’m a good singer?” she asked with a little wiggle in her brow. Quinn just shook her head. “You and I never sang together much, just the two of us.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t,” she agreed. “I guess I wanted to give you your fair share of the spotlight since it naturally gravitated towards me,” she smiled jokingly.</p>
<p>“Oh was that the reason?” </p>
<p>“Better that than the real one I imagine.”</p>
<p>“You’re probably right.”</p>
<p>“Up here is the library,” she said pointing straight ahead. “This is my favorite place on campus. I’m there at least fifty percent of the time.”</p>
<p>“Should have known this is where we’d end up.”</p>
<p>“It’s absolutely incredible on the inside. I don't like staying in my room all the time, it gets boring and a little claustrophobic.”</p>
<p>Quinn took Santana inside and showed her multiple floors, including the one that had her favorite reading nook. It was tucked away behind rows of shelves on the seventh floor. It also had a window that overlooked campus. Santana made a comment that she looked like Rapunzel in her tower, and Quinn quickly corrected her saying she felt much more like Belle surrounded by all her books. </p>
<p>They stayed in the library longer than expected, and Santana did have to admit, it was pretty amazing. Eventually, they made their way out and finished the rest of the tour. By the end, they were both starved and ready for lunch. They agreed to just eat at a café on campus, and then splurge a little on dinner later on. </p>
<p>Quinn told her more about the friends she’s made. The theatre friends reminded her of her time at McKinley and had her missing glee club from time to time. Her more academic friends were pretty cool, and it was nice to have people she could nerd out with. They also turned out to be the people who liked to party the hardest. Quinn wasn’t sure if Santana would like them but hoped maybe one day they could meet. </p>
<p>After they ate they went back to Quinn’s dorm where Santana offered to let her do more work if she needed to. Quinn read a few chapters of her psych textbook, and jokingly diagnosed Santana with a few things along the way, such as hoarding and narcissism. </p>
<p>“I’m not a hoarder,” she argued. “I’m just a little messy. And what’s not to like,” she asked with a wide smile as she ran her hands down her body. </p>
<p>Then they watched Mean Girls and laughed. They reminisced about their reign over the school and their golden moments as head bitches in charge, as well as their not-so-good ones. </p>
<p>Around seven-thirty they sat on the floor on the small rug next to Quinn’s bed. With a bag of Chinese food and a couple of drinks between them, they were ready for the rest of their night in.</p>
<p>“Kung pao chicken for the lady.” Quinn passed her and a carton of rice. “Do you want chopsticks?”</p>
<p>“Yes please. What did you get again?”</p>
<p>“Lo Mein, and a spring roll.”</p>
<p>“There’s this total hole in the wall Chinese place near the loft, and you probably wouldn’t think twice walking past it, but I swear they have the best Lo Mein I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>“I haven't tried this place before, so I hope it doesn't disappoint.”</p>
<p>“Well just know if it does, I’m leaving.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? And go where?”</p>
<p>“I saw a cute girl go into one of the rooms down the hall. She might have something I can eat,” she winked.</p>
<p>Quinn slapped her shoulder. “Don’t be gross.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Q, there’s enough of me to go around,” she said jokingly although somewhat seductively. </p>
<p>“Eat,” Quinn ordered pointing her chopsticks but didn’t look her way knowing her cheeks were burning. </p>
<p>“You like ordering me around don't you?” Santana got in one last quip before popping open her chicken. </p>
<p>“I think you like it when I do,” she shot back.</p>
<p>Santana turned on some music, and they sat quietly for a while as they ate, simply enjoying one another’s company. Quinn reached over and stole one of Santana’s pieces of chicken when she wasn’t looking, but didn't care if she got caught. The slurping sound of Santana already finishing her drink cut through the soft R&amp;B, and Quinn made a face. </p>
<p>“Sorry, but they gave me more ice than drink.”</p>
<p>“I have a partially drunk bottle of wine in the fridge,” Quinn offered and reached over to her mini-fridge, and grabbed two mugs from on top. She pulled out a bottle of rosé that was about three-quarters the way full. “It should still be good.” </p>
<p>“Nothing classier than drinking wine from a mug,” Santana smiled as she took one. </p>
<p>“The only other thing I have is water. It’s been a minute since I’ve been to the store.”</p>
<p>“The wine is just fine.” They both couldn't help but immediately think back to the last time they drank together. Granted there wasn’t enough there to get them drunk, but enough to loosen them up.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if your visit has been boring. I know we haven’t done all that much, and now we’re sitting on the floor drinking old wine at eight o'clock on a Saturday night.”</p>
<p>“Quinn please, you’ve literally been my saving grace. I wasn’t expecting you to roll out the red carpet or take me to some party. Besides… I like hanging out like this. You haven't disappointed me in any way. We can have a little party of our own if you want,” she smiled holding up her mug to cheers. “To you for letting me stay here, and being a great friend.”</p>
<p>Quinn raised her cup and nodded in gratitude. “It’s good to see you again.”</p>
<p>It didn't take long for the wine to disappear, and a warm feeling to wash over them. The room was comfortable and the energy between them just as much. Feeling herself getting hot Santana casually pulled her sweater off, leaving her in a tank top. </p>
<p>The music continued to play and Santana found herself humming along. She began cleaning up the empty food boxes by putting them in the bag to set aside. When she was finished she turned to Quinn to ask what she wanted to do, but paused when she noticed Quinn’s change in demeanor. She had slowly moved closer over time, and now her eyes were staring deep into her own. This felt like the brief moment they shared at the hotel right before Quinn told her to kiss her. Santana swallowed hard and waited to see if she was going to ask again. </p>
<p>Quinn looked at her with a hunger in her eyes, and hesitation on her lips. There was a voice shouting at her from deep within asking her what the hell she was thinking, but the thing was, she wasn't thinking. She needed to stop thinking because she was overanalyzing everything far too much. She just needed to act. She needed to be with her again, it was that simple. </p>
<p>“Q-” </p>
<p>Quinn had already made her mind up and boldly leaned in. She cupped Santana’s cheeked and kissed her with as much confidence as she could muster. The arm of her outstretched hand was a little shaky, and her stomach felt like it was in a knot that wouldn’t stop tightening. </p>
<p>Her act of courage felt like she was moving in slow motion, but in reality, it had only been a second or two, and that was all it took for Santana to push past her butterflies and kiss her back. Santana’s hand moved to Quinn’s waist almost instantly and pulled her over so she was straddling her waist. Quinn’s knee knocked over Santana’s mug, but Santana quickly assured it her was empty and continued the kiss. </p>
<p>Santana wrapped her arms around the small of her back and held her close as Quinn did the same to her neck. The moment Santana felt Quinn begin to grind their hips together, she gripped her even tighter and stood up with her in her arms. Quinn’s legs flew to wrap around her waist and made a mental note to thank the cheerleading gods for their strength. </p>
<p>Santana placed Quinn gently on the bed and laid on top of her. Santana honestly couldn’t believe they were here again, and this time sober enough alcohol couldn't be used as an excuse. And Quinn kissed <em>her</em>. That had to mean something right? She wanted to ask what was happening but she knew better. Talking was dangerous and she wanted this moment more than anything. However, Santana did pull back as her hands slid up Quinn’s sweater. It was a silent, <em>are you sure?</em> </p>
<p>Quinn’s arms dropped from the back of her neck, and her hands slid down to either side of her face. She gave her a firm nod and guided her back down to kiss her again. Quinn honestly couldn't get enough of her lips. They were full and softer than anything she’d felt before.  </p>
<p>Santana pulled Quinn’s sweater off and unhooked her bra without missing a beat. She sat up and removed her tank top as well, eager for the skin-to-skin contact. Her lips attached to Quinn’s neck and lightly sucked on her pulse point. She so badly wanted to leave a mark but knew better. As she palmed her breast, Quinn pressed her lips to the shell of her ear.</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck me San,” she whispered. “Just like before. You know what you can do to me.”</p>
<p>“You were right,” she breathed. “I do like you telling me what to do.” </p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Later on they laid in Quinn’s twin bed huddled together sharing her blanket. “Remember your pink hair?” Santana asked as she twirled a lock between her fingers.  </p>
<p>Quinn chuckled and rolled more onto her side so she could see her better. “You really liked that me didn't you?” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say I liked her more or less, that was just the time I think we connected again for a short period of time. We had been close friends before joining the New Directions, and then things sorta changed for a while. Yes, they changed again after that, but I enjoyed our time together during your little identity crisis.”</p>
<p>Quinn nodded accepting her explanation. “High school was so…”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Santana agreed before she could finish. There wasn’t one word they could think of to properly express those four years, but it was an unspoken understanding.</p>
<p>“I did like my pink hair though,” she smiled. “I think I rocked it.”</p>
<p>“Totally. Much better than the Ryan tat,” she teased running a few fingers across her lower back.</p>
<p>“Okkk,” Quinn drew out and reached behind her to swat her hand away. “I know I know, definitely my biggest regret.”</p>
<p>Santana let out a throaty laugh, which made Quinn smile despite it being at her expense. “I’m not trying to make you feel bad, but I’m never going to let you live it down.”</p>
<p>“Oh great.”</p>
<p>“With love,” she assured. Quinn was propped up on her elbow still looking down at her, and there was a glimmer of endearment in her eyes. A small smile began to form and she bit her lip nervously, but with a hint of mischief. “What?” Santana asked turning her head a little.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it a thing that the cigarette you smoke after sex is the best one?”</p>
<p>Santana’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Yeah,” she nodded slowly. “I don't do it often but, when I have it has hit a little different. You’re not suggesting…”</p>
<p>“No, not exactly.” Santana looked at her quizzically trying to figure out where this was going. “Hold on.” Quinn carefully slid her body on top of Santana’s and reached over to her nightstand. Opening the drawer she fished her hand all the way into the back and pulled out a small pouch. She slid off back into her previous position and pulled out a tightly wrapped joint. </p>
<p>“No fucking way.” Santana’s jaw dropped and she stared at her in bewilderment. </p>
<p>Quinn held it up between two fingers quite proudly and pulled a lighter out next. “Interested?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>